El avioncito
by lobunaluna
Summary: La "tragedia" dorada llego en avión...


_Dedicado a mi fiel colega... Que me soporta varias veces xD_

* * *

 _El avioncito_.

El helicóptero y el avión, uno con carga y el otro no, realizaron el trayecto de la improvisada pista de despegue.

 _Jardines de la Casa patriarcal._

Shion estaba caminando en ese preciso momento, como todos los días, por los alrededores de la casa patriarcal. Cuando vio venir el helicóptero cargado de un inmenso globo rojo y brillante. Guiado por su instinto de supervivencia, levanto la parte baja de su túnica y comenzó a correr. Algo le decía que el contenido del globo, que parecía sumamente pesado, estaba destinado a su persona.

Al mismo tiempo que pasaba corriendo, evitando a Athena y Dohko, el avión hizo acto de presencia e impacto en el globo. Dejando caer su contenido, agua coloreada, sobre las otras dos autoridades del santuario.

El patriarca se dio vuelta solo para encontrarse con una versión azul de Carrie y un extraño pitufo de aires orientales... El pobre Lemuriano no pudo evitar estallar en risas ante las imágenes presentadas. Mientras los dos juguetes, dado que eso eran, comenzaban su recorrido de regreso hacía el punto de partida.

No era misión cumplida, dado que el objetivo era el patriarca, pero a los ejecutores de la hazaña les pareció que no era un mal primer intento.

* * *

Shion paseaba por las cercanías del coliseo, cuando escucho el ruido de un avión... Al darse vuelta vio a uno de estos acercarse a él, ante la sorprendida mirada de todos los presentes... El patriarca se lanzó dentro de un foso de agua, para evitar las bombas de agua que comenzó a arrojar el aparato.

Las bombas no dieron en el patriarca, pero si dieron en los restantes presentes. Al asomarse, Shion, se topó con varios caballeros y amazonas multicolor.

Shion salió del foso y comenzó a escurrirse el agua de su túnica, justo cuando un pequeño tanque comenzó a circular ante la sorprendida mirada de los caballeros coloreados... El tanque se detuvo frente a Shion y comenzó a elevar su cañón... Apuntando al patriarca.

-¡PERO LA...!-El patriarca salió corriendo, siendo perseguido por el tanque a escala.

 _Salón del trono._

En distintas circunstancias misteriosas, en la que estaba involucrado un avión a escala, buena parte de la orden dorada había terminado teñida de colores.

-Esto es inaudito- Afrodita se cruzó de brazos- Nadie puede estar tranquilo... Apareció un tanque en miniatura y me persiguió por toda mi casa... Hasta incluso me dejo un moretón por uno de sus proyectiles...

-Yo no te veo ninguno... -Informo Milo, con el pelo rosa chicle.

\- No es un lugar que le muestre a otros tan fácilmente. -gruño el peli celeste, mientras se refregaba la retaguardia lo más disimulado posible...- Encima me agarro de espaldas...

-Yo he sufrido tres atentados en un mismo día... -Shion miro molesto a los que aún no habían sido afectados- ¿Algo que quieras confesar Kanon? -El caballero se señaló a sí mismo. -Si, a ti te estoy hablando.

-No tengo nada que ver con el asunto... -Al mismo tiempo entro un helicóptero y dejo caer su cargamento sobre Kanon. Para luego retirarse veloz, antes de que el gemelo decidiera tomar represalias por ser teñido de un amarillo canario.- Cuando agarre al responsable... -Kanon se quitó la pintura del rostro, mientras todos retrocedían (incluido su hermano)- le meteré el aparato por donde no hay luz...

 _Despacho de Shion, varios días después._

Luego de reiterados atentados contra su persona, Shion, había optado por atrincherarse en su despacho la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible. Estaba revisando unos papeles, cuando sus necesidades biológicas superaron a su temor a los extraños atentados.

Abrió la puerta y miro para todos lados...

Apenas puso un pie afuera, una camioneta monstruo (a control remoto) apareció cargando un sospechoso paquete. La puerta se cerró al mismo instante que el aparatejo se detuvo delante de él.

Shion observo hacia abajo, luego de la explosión, pintura verde moco se escurría por la rendija inferior.

-Tengo que ir al baño...

 _Baño._

Shion estaba ocupado en sus asuntos, cuando vio la puerta abrirse... Trato de apresurarse lo máximo posible, pero ya era tarde.

 _Pasillo._

Aioros y Shaka llevaban unas cajas hacia el archivo general, cuando un tanque en miniatura apareció... Las caras de horror no se hicieron esperar... El tanque comenzó a elevar su cañón, al mismo tiempo que el avión hacia acto de presencia con una peluca rubia. La cual quedo enganchada en Aioros, mal puesta, para de inmediato ser disparada la carga del tanque.

* * *

Shion regresaba a su despacho, lleno de puntos de colores... Luego de haber sido acribillado (sin piedad) por el tanque en el baño.

Al llegar al pasillo se encontró a Shaka sacudiendo a Aioros, que llevaba una peluca mal puesta y un punto rojo, enorme, en la frente. El impacto había dejado fuera de combate al sagitario.

 _Casa de Géminis._

-¿Están golpeando la puerta? -Saga se levantó, mientras Kanon seguía leyendo el diario con escoba a mano, y se fue a ver quién era.

Su hermano le vio pasar, luego, con la cara teñida de verde manzana.

* * *

 _Casa de Escorpio._

Estaba la pájara pinta  
sentada en un verde limón.  
Con el pico cortaba la rama,  
con la rama cortaba la flor.

El chico se dio vuelta al escuchar que le tocaban bocina, dejando de cantar en la ducha...

Al mirar se encontró con un pelotón de tanques apuntando a su bello cuerpo...

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -El grito sonó a mujer, el chico quiso correr la cortina, para cubrirse del asedio...

* * *

Guiado por el grito, Aldebarán, entro corriendo a la zona privada. Temiendo que estuviera Shaina y algo malo le hubiera pasado... Al llegar al pasillo, vio como salía el pelotón de tanques del baño.

-Hay no... -Susurro Aldebarán.

El contorno de la figura del caballero quedo marcada en una pared multicolor.

 _Escaleras._

Aioria corría como loco, siendo seguido por un escuadrón de aviones, que disparaban pequeñas balas de pintura. Ahora entendía como se deberían de sentir las cebras cuando le perseguían los leones.

A mitad de camino, se chocó con el pobre Dohko... Quedando enroscados los dos.

Aioria solo atino a cerrar los ojos...

* * *

 _Habitación de Shion..._

Shion abrazaba sus piernas, se chupaba un dedo y se hamacaba (contra la pared más alejada de la puerta). No quería salir de la habitación... Sabía que si lo hacía algo malo le pasaría...

 _Fuera de la habitación._

Los tanques y aviones esperaban a que saliera el patriarca, tenían su cargamento listo para disparar a la máxima autoridad (dado que Athena se había ido a atrincherar a Japón)

* * *

 _Jardín de los sales gemelos, Casa de Virgo._

Shun entro corriendo a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él. Se apresuró a enroscar su cadena en el picaporte y retrocedió un par de pasos.

-Al fin a salvo...-Se dijo el japonés, luego de correr como alma que perseguía Hades por todo el santuario.

-Ejem... -escucho, el chico se dio vuelta y se encontró con todo un ejército de tanques de juguete.

-¡IKKI! -Logro chillar.

* * *

 _Coliseo._

Seiya caminaba por las cercanas del coliseo, seguro que la noche era el único momento en que se podía andar tranquilo. El primer avión llego e impacto su carga en la cara del Pegaso...

Lo mismo hicieron los otros 50, el ataque no ceso hasta que el caballero cayó derrotado, y multicolor, contra el suelo.

* * *

 _Baño, Casa de Géminis._

Luego de un día sumamente estresante, Saga se metió en la gran bañera de estilo griego que tenía en Géminis. El agua a temperatura correcta le aliviaba la tensión del día... Andar mirando su espalda toda el tiempo, para asegurarse que ningún avión llegara con alguna carga rara le tenía muy tenso.

Escucho un ruido a burbujas y abrió los ojos...

50 TANQUES. Emergieron de la profundidad de la bañera llevando esnórquels...

 _Sala._

Kanon estaba con Afrodita hablando de una película, querían distraerse un poco, cuando Saga apareció corriendo (como vino al mundo) por el lugar seguido por los tanques.

Estos se detuvieron y enfocaron sus cañones a los dos jóvenes, quienes saltaron al otro lado del sillón de dos cuerpos para cubrirse. De haber sido balas reales, el sillón hubiera quedado como coladera.

* * *

 _Casa de Capricornio._

Shura temblaba como una hoja muerta que aún se negaba a desprenderse del árbol a pesar de las inclemencias del tiempo.

Como había pasado lo ignoraba, pero de golpe se hallaba frente a una pared con los ojos vendados (como las antiguas ejecuciones españolas) ante un pelotón de tanques.

No era el único, Mascara mortal y Camus le acompañaban.

* * *

 _Casa de tauro._

-¡POR FAVOR TE LO SUPLICO! ¡DÉJAME ENTRAR! -Aporreo la puerta- ¡ALDEBARAN! ¡ESTOY CON KIKI! -Gritaba desesperado Mu... Mientras los aviones se acercaban peligrosamente a ellos dos- ¡POR LO MENOS DEJA ENTRAR A KIKI! ¡ALDEBARAN SOY TU AMIGO!- La puerta se abrió, Kiki entro, pero no lo llego hacer Mu. -¡ALDEBARAN ERES UN...!

 _Del lado de adentro._

La puerta tembló ante la fuerza de los impacto, Kiki abrazaba la pierna de Aldebarán quien aún se reponía del trauma vivido en Escorpio.

-Pobre Maestro...- susurro el niño, que no había hecho nada para evitar que Aldebarán no dejara afuera a su maestro.

 _Casa de Acuario._

-¡CORRAN! ¡A MI CUARTO!

-¡SEIYA TROPEZÓ!

-¡YA ESTA PERDIDO!-Grito Ikki, mientras seguía corriendo con Hyoga y Shiryu. Los aviones pasaron de largo a Seiya y fueron por los otros tres. Quienes hasta el momento no habían recibido ninguna pintada. Ese detalle quedo solucionado en la masacre de pintura cometida en la habitación de Hyoga.

 _Casa de Piscis._

-¡FUERA! ¡LARGO! -Afrodita sacudía la escoba de un lado para otro, tratando de derribar a los aviones que intentaban hacer blanco en él. - ¡YA DÉJENME EN PAZ!

 _Casa de Virgo._

Ahora era su turno de ir por comida, Shaka con cuidado piso el suelo mirando para todos lados. De nuevo piso con cuidado y siguió caminando. Cuando estaba por alcanzar la puerta de la cocina, un camión de bomberos apareció y lo baño en pintura roja.

-Esto ya es el colmo... -Comenzó a seguir al camión, que salió a gran velocidad de la casa de Virgo.

 _Entrada de Virgo._

-Buda...-Susurro el joven, antes de ser acribillado por todos los aviones y tanques disponibles. Había caído como un novato en la emboscada.

 _Pasillo._

-¿Shaka? -Shun miro al caballero dirigirse a su habitación, mientras dejaba un rastro multicolor tras sí.

-No me hables. -Gruño el rubio, mientras dejaba caer gotas multicolor a cada paso.- Yo el más cercano a un dios... humillado de esta forma...

 _Inframundo._

Hades se destornillaba de la risa, ante la imagen mostrada por el espejo de cosmos, en compañía de Thanatos e Hypnos. Le había dicho a su ejército que hiciera algo de provecho y humillara a todos los que servían a Athena.

Él se refería a que fueran y mataran a los caballeros, pero ese método de humillación sin duda era mucho mejor.

 _Fin_


End file.
